1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an alignment layer, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a photo alignment layer.
2. Description of Related Art
One common liquid crystal panel is mainly composed of two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Regardless of whether an active matrix liquid crystal display or a passive matrix liquid crystal display is applied, an alignment layer is required to be provided on the two substrates. The alignment layer is applied to align liquid crystal molecules, in order for the liquid crystal molecules to represent as being twisted between the two substrates. Generally speaking, the alignment layer can be formed by applying the printing process or other processes, wherein the process for forming the alignment layer in the printing manner mainly includes an alignment layer printing and an aligning process. In the step of the alignment layer printing, polyimide is usually manufactured on the substrate by the printing equipment, and in the step of the aligning process, the aligning process is performed by a directional rubbing.
More specifically, the directional rubbing means that a rubbing process is performed on the alignment layer in a contact manner, such that the alignment layer generates the aligning effect for the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. However, such method is required a roller to perform an alignment rubbing process on a surface of a glass substrate. In this way, a multi-domain alignment can not be performed for each of the pixels, and thus the effect of wide view can not be achieved. Furthermore, dust or static electricity may be easily generated on the alignment layer by the manufacturing method, in the contact manner. Additionally, since the roller is required for performing the alignment on the glass substrate, such method can not be easily applied to the large-sized panel fabrication under the circumstances that the size of the glass substrate gradually increases, so that uneven alignment can be easily occurred.